Who Do You Love
by Michael Sim
Summary: This is a sequel to the fanfiction story "The Truth of It All." Max and Isabel react against each other after learning of Isabel's past treachery. Maria and Michael are forced into a tense situation with Sean while Tess and Liz's relationship grows.


Title: Who Do You Love  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: This is a sequel to the fanfiction story "The Truth of It All." Max and Isabel react against each other after learning of Isabel's past treachery. Maria and Michael are forced into a tense situation with Sean while Tess and Liz's relationship grows.  
Category: Other  
  
Author's Note: I did this in a different style from my other stories just to try something new. It's definitely a tougher format in which to write and much longer.  
  
PART I  
  
Max and Isabel have been inseparable throughout their lives in Roswell. Ever since they saw each other outside their cocoons, Max and Isabel knew they were joined, by spirit, by kin, and by love. It was no surprise that they would not let go of each other when the Evans discovered them in the desert. Nothing could have separated them, except, maybe the truth.  
  
Inside the Evans home, life had always been relatively mundane. Routines were set years before: Max would get up earliest in the morning so he could exercise and then use the shower before Isabel awakened. Once in the bathroom, nothing short of the Jaws of Life could extricate her from her appointed morning beauty rounds. However, this morning, life's tidy design was becoming undone.  
  
Isabel's alarm clock shows 7:29. Most people have a soft, relaxed expression on their face when sleeping, but this morning, Isabel appears as if she had been through an inquisition... Maybe she has. The clock strikes 7:30.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...  
  
Isabel swings her arm wildly at the alarm clock, dropping it to the floor with a thud, along with some pictures that lay on her nightstand. Her obsessive-compulsive side atypically ignores this. With a groan, Isabel gets out of bed and heads for the mirror. She notices dark bags under her eyes and wrinkles she hadn't seen before. Using her powers, Isabel passes her hand over her face. This usually removes those unsightly features, however, to her surprise, her work is only partially successful. She resigns herself to a bad day.  
  
With her pink bathrobe on, Isabel walks down the hallway towards the bathroom. She seems rather groggy despite her eight hours of sleep. She stretches her arms up and releases a huge yawn. Upon reaching the bathroom, its door is closed, steam venting from its edges. Isabel impatiently bangs on the door.  
  
Isabel: Max! Is that you in there? You know it's my time.  
  
Max: (inside the shower) Yeah, whatever.  
  
Isabel: What the hell does that mean? You better not use up all the hot water!  
  
Max: Fuck off!  
  
Isabel is shocked. If those words had come from her lips, so be it, that was her way. But Max Evans had never taken such language to anyone for as long as she had known him, in this or any life. Staggered, Isabel retreats to her parent's bedroom.  
  
Mr. Evans: (from inside the bedroom) No Izzy. I'm going to be late for my meeting!  
  
Isabel: You get Max out of the other bathroom then!  
  
With a slam, the master bedroom's bath door closes, Mr. Evans losing to Isabel's angered determination. Mr. Evans, half dressed and half shaven, comes out of the master bedroom, intent on finishing his shave in the other bathroom.  
  
Mr. Evans: Gees Louise, what is going on here?  
  
About to knock on the bathroom door, it suddenly opens. From the heavy steam emerges a freshly-showered Max. He, too, looks like he has befallen a cranky inquisitor. With a quick sidestep, he passes around his adoptive father and walks back to his room. Mr. Evans can only shrug before remembering his early morning meeting.  
  
At the dining table that morning, breakfast seems like any other, cereal, eggs, bacon, milk, the usual assortment of goodies that could be found at any home, save the warehouse-sized bottle of Tabasco. Mr. Evans casually skims through the morning newspaper as Mrs. Evans brings a fresh batch of bacon to the table. Max and Isabel are overly obvious in avoiding each other.  
  
Mrs. Evans: So why is everyone so quiet?  
  
Mr. Evans: Just nervous about the deposition today.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Not you honey, I meant the kids.  
  
Isabel: I just didn't sleep well last night.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Something the matter?  
  
Isabel: Nothing.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Max?  
  
Max: Same thing... Can I be excused?  
  
Before receiving permission, Max rushes for the door, as if the house were on fire.  
  
Isabel: I'm going too...  
  
Isabel follows suit, heading after Max.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Was it something I said?  
  
Mr. Evans: They're teenagers. Probably an argument about the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Evans doesn't buy the argument, but concedes that there was nothing to be won by going further. Max and Isabel seem to be more distant from her than before, more distant from each other too.  
  
Outside the house, Max throws his knapsack into the Jeep. He has steam practically coming out of his ears, if that were possible. Isabel runs behind, barely keeping up.  
  
Isabel: What is wrong with you?!  
  
Max: I just don't like having dreams where I get my head cut off by my sister who by chance is also invading my privacy!  
  
Isabel gulps. She hoped that he did not notice her, not last night when she did, in fact, dreamwalk Max. They couldn't talk after he revealed to her that she, his own flesh and DNA, had not only betrayed him, but also committed the deed herself.  
  
She could still see Max's dream: she saw Vilandra... herself coming to her brother in his throne room. His ministers, both loyal and traitorous, surrounded him. She and Kivar had decided that this was the best time for assassination. Zan's security detail would never suspect that his own sister would be wielding a knife, hidden in her bodice. No one would dare to inspect her, especially not in that most infamous part of her anatomy. While others were detained for carrying anything resembling a weapon, she walked about with impunity.  
  
If only Kivar could be with her at this most glorious hour. She would have been more than happy to share the glory with her beloved. Zan had always suspected that Kivar harbored ulterior motives, but Zan would never suspect her. Zan was a wonderful father, brother, and ruler. He was wise beyond his years, but also humble enough to turn for assistance from his trusted cohorts. But he was also overly trusting, believing that his circle of ministers would never betray him. Kivar had managed to turn almost every one, and those he didn't were left ignorant of his plot.  
  
There was only one he could not convert and of all the people it was her consort, the man she was betrothed to, Rath. Oh, he was handsome enough, he was intelligent enough, he had proven his valor on the battlefield, but he was not Kivar. It was for the better since they would eventually have to kill him since he proved too powerful to ignore.  
  
Upon entering the throne room, she could feel every eye on her. She knew what they were thinking: was this the moment that would change the history of Antar forever? She found no obstacle or inquiry on her advance towards her brother. As planned, she made eye contact with Jar. Although part of Zan's circle, he was outcast due to his incessant machinations for higher office. Zan was wise to pick Rath as his right hand man, but too kind in leaving a lower position for Jar.  
  
Jar advanced towards Zan, two steps ahead of her. She looked up to see Zan, sitting regally atop the Throne of the Five Worlds. This sits five steps above the floor, placing the king high above his subjects.  
  
Jar: (addressing Zan) If it may please Your Majesty, I have a proposal for your perusal.  
  
Jar held a scroll in his hand and pompously unrolled it onto a table at the base of Zan's throne. Zan stood from his throne and came down the steps to look upon the plan.  
  
Vilandra: Brother, may I approach?  
  
Zan: (looking up) You need not ask, sister.  
  
As she approached her brother, Jar eyed them. If he were a wolf, he would be licking his chops, smelling blood in the air. Zan opened his arms, ready to warmly hug his sister, instead he found a different reception from her!  
  
Zan: Uhh...  
  
Zan stumbles. He stares at his sister, who now holds a bloodied dagger in her hand. Those loyal to Zan attempt to intervene, only to be obstructed by those loyal to Kivar. Zan's personal security detail did not act, instead remaining at attention proving the depth of Kivar's infiltration. Had Rath been there, the result would have been very different, but that is why they chose this day to assassinate.  
  
Zan touches his side and is shocked to find his blood, flowing out onto the floor. Soon, he follows that flow as he crumples to the grounds.  
  
Zan: Why have you done this, sister? Have I wronged you in some way?  
  
Jar: Oh king, my king. How for all your wisdom and power, you have not learned.  
  
Jar walks over to one of the security detail and takes his sword. Any other individual, at any other time, would have suffered horrible consequences for touching the weapon of the king's personal guard, but not this time. Smugly, Jar returns to the fallen ruler, twirling the sword like a toy. He points it towards Zan, sizing him up like cattle at the slaughterhouse.  
  
Zan: So you are the one to complete the treachery!  
  
Jar: Oh, you expect me to do the slaughtering today? No, I am not high enough in station to do that unfortunately. You made that clear to me in the past. This pleasure will not be mine.  
  
Jar hands the sword to her, with the blade lying on his upturned palms. She takes it in her hands. She didn't realize the weapons heft, or was it the weight of the situation she felt.  
  
Zan: You then, sister, do you not love...  
  
Vilandra: Brother, I do this for love, just not love for you!  
  
With a spasm of frantic power, Vilandra takes the sword over her head and with a mighty hack, ends an unprecedented era of peace, prosperity and hope in the kingdom.  
  
Isabel, from behind the crowd, can only watch in abject horror. She wanted to run away, hide her eyes, but deep down, she understood HER actions. Her emotions were twisted, shifting between fear, hate, and love as she watched herself... as she had taken the sword from Nicholas.  
  
From the side of the chamber suddenly appears Ava, she is already awash in tears. She was detained outside the chamber, knowing fully the events transpiring within. Only when her love had been beheaded had she been allowed entry.  
  
Ava: (holding Zan's head) No! No! No!  
  
Jar takes the sword from Vilandra's hands, ready to strike down the queen, but Vilandra's hand stops his attack.  
  
Vilandra: Enough! There has been enough bloodshed today. Do not harm her, for I love my sister.  
  
Jar: Very well. She is of no consequence.  
  
Back on their driveway in Roswell, Isabel is dumbfounded. How does one reply to the realities of murder, much less regicide?  
  
Isabel: Max...  
  
Max jumps into the Jeep and backs out quickly, almost hitting a passing car that honks vehemently at Max's recklessness. Max, uncharacteristically, does not care about that car or any car for that matter. He crunches the truck into gear and manages to smoke the tires on his way down the street. Isabel, feeling torn between righteousness and self-loathing, cannot move.  
  
PART II  
  
On the other side of town, Maria is sitting at the DeLuca dining table eating her breakfast. Behind her is Sean fumbling with an unopened box of cereal. Maria is contemplating her newly reawakened relationship with Michael. Maybe it was too good to be true, but even if it didn't last the week, she wanted to make the most of it. Of course, Maria had the innate ability to ruminate on twenty different things in her mind in addition to the big questions about Michael: did I lock up the storeroom at the Crashdown last night, does my top match my skirt, is Elvis alive and eating peanut butter-banana sandwiches in Minnesota?... Abruptly, a shower of corn flakes from behind breaks her reverie.  
  
Maria: Oh yuck!  
  
Sean's fumbling has lead to an explosion of cereal everywhere: on the floor, on the counter, on the table, and on Maria. Sean approaches Maria, looking as if he wants to help clean her off.  
  
Sean: Stop moving!  
  
Instead of helping her, he is trying to sweep enough cereal from her back into his bowl. When he has completed this task, he simply walks over to the refrigerator, removes the milk, and takes a swig straight from the carton before pouring some into his bowl. As expected, milk spills out onto the floor, but this doesn't faze Sean, nor does the risk of spoiled milk as he leaves the open carton of milk sitting on the counter. He crunches cereal under his shoes as he steps to a chair. Sweeping the flakes off the seat, he sits and starts chomping sloppily on cereal while reading the funny pages.  
  
Maria, standing in disbelief, has been uncharacteristically dumbfounded by his actions, but that silence is short lived.  
  
Maria: How... How could you! Sean, you had better start cleaning all this shit up!  
  
Sean: Chill. I'm trying to have breakfast. Aunt Amy will take care of it later.  
  
Maria: (screaming) You have been taking advantage of me and my mom long enough!  
  
Sean: Let's see, I've been here what, two weeks, and you stayed with my mom, what, 5 years? What kind of gratitude is that?  
  
That stung Maria! Sean knew exactly where his words would hurt most. When Amy DeLuca had Maria at age sixteen, she truly tried to be a good mother. However, a 16-year-old teenager is in no way capable of that, especially one without a husband to rely upon. Soon after Maria's first birthday, Amy DeLuca made a decision she would regret, maybe not forever, but for a long time: she left Maria. But Amy was not without responsibility, she left Maria with her older sister, Sean's mother, along with all the spare money she had.  
  
Maria couldn't say anything bad about Theresa DeLuca. She was sort of a mother to her. Maria was 6 years old before her real mother had returned, done with her adolescent excursions. Maria, even at that age, knew that Amy was her true mother, but still, after 5 years of caring, it hurt Maria to leave Theresa behind. She loved her aunt, but leave it to Sean to use that as ammunition against her.  
  
Maria: I love your mom more than you probably do.  
  
Sean: You don't know that or me at all. Now just shut your trap like a good little girl.  
  
Maria: Fuck you Sean! Fuck your always making a mess! Fuck your always making us watch your wrestling crap on TV! Fuck your self-righteous attitude towards my family.  
  
Sean takes notice of Maria's tirade. Maria isn't sure if that is a good or a bad thing, but she needed to vent her frustrations. Sean stops eating and stands, right in Maria's face. Given his height and size advantage, he easily intimidates Maria, who again is silent, terrified of what Sean could do to her. She can see the anger and resentment on his face.  
  
Sean: You have always had the good life. When we were kids and I wanted something, it was always, 'no, we need to buy more stuff for little Maria.' It was always Maria, Maria, fucking Maria.  
  
Sean is fuming now, explosive.  
  
Sean: I know you love my mother. I know because you took her from me.  
  
Sean can't hold his anger anymore. He violently shoves Maria who comes crashing onto the floor and into the stove. Maria lies on the floor like all the pieces of cereal. She can feel a warm liquid flow down from her right elbow and a throbbing burn in her upper back. Oh, how they will ache, but she doesn't want to show any weakness. Maria holds her composure in front of Sean's rage, using all her strength.  
  
Sean: (yelling) No! Fuck you Maria! It's your mother who ran away! Why is it me who was abandoned?!  
  
Sean storms out of the kitchen, stomping his shoes all the way out the door. With a slam of the front door, the storm is over. Maria, finally coming out of shock, begins to shake. She starts to rub her elbow, trying to take away the pain, but it does nothing since the pain isn't in her joint. Although she tries, she can't stop the hurt, which starts in her chest, it spreads all over, into her neck, her belly, her pelvis, her arms and legs. Her composure is fractured and her soft sobs erupt into a desperate surge of tears.  
  
As the catharsis of weeping finally began to sink in, her wits came back to her. Yes, maybe I was selfish as a child to take his mother away from him, but that doesn't give him the right to... to assault me! She felt a new wave of hurt with just the thought of being physically attacked. She could take it when people hurled insults at her - she was a big girl - but no one had ever taken a hand to her, never! She knew that Sean was also hurt, yearning for help and attention, but it was wrong of him to attack her. Despite all the logic she could muster at that moment, she felt helpless.  
  
PART III  
  
Classes at West Roswell High were the same as always for Alex. Similarly dry and boring lectures followed each starting bell that he was getting the distinct feel of déjà vu every time he sat down. Which Bronte wrote Withering Heights? Was it Bell or Edison who invented the phonograph? He was getting his literature and history classes mixed up. Well, that's what they get for being back to back. All Alex could do was daydream about his "date" with Isabel during the weekend. He could still remember how she kissed him on the neck. He was worried that washing that part of his body might make forget how that felt. But he realized, there's no way I could forget that!  
  
Teacher: Mr. Wittman?  
  
Alex: Wuh...  
  
Alex is rudely awakened from his repose and subsequently knocks his textbook and other paraphernalia on the ground. The class giggles, more out of empathy than malice. Any one of them could have done the same thing if singled out as Alex was.  
  
Teacher: Mr. Wittman, are you here with us today or is your mind somewhere on another planet?  
  
Alex: Sorry. I'm right here.  
  
Teacher: Good. Now don't make me stop for you again.  
  
Alex: Yes, sir.  
  
Well that was humiliating enough! This would have never happened in computer science. Alex had that class so down that he could be surfing the web, reading email, and replying to his groups and still finish his assignments before the class was even half over. Here, on the other hand, he could barely keep his attention up before he...  
  
As Alex scanned the room, he noticed that another person didn't seem to be enjoying this class either, Isabel. She sat diagonally behind Alex so he couldn't conveniently see her. Today, it really didn't matter given his vivid imagination and given that Isabel usually ignored him at school to appease her popular friends. But Isabel did not seem herself. She always came to school looking radiant, that was no exaggeration, but today, she looked as if a storm cloud was over her head. The school bell goes off in the distance, none too early as he was ready to get out of another boring class.  
  
Teacher: Please read chapter five and six for tomorrow!  
  
Whatever. Alex's thoughts were on fighting his way through the throng to catch up to Isabel in the hallway.  
  
Alex: Isabel. Wait.  
  
Isabel doesn't turn to look at Alex, just merely stops.  
  
Alex: Oh, I get it. Sorry, I'll call you then later...  
  
Alex realizes that she wasn't snubbing him like she usually did at school. Something was wrong. He walked around to face her, but she had her face down.  
  
Alex: Isabel, what's wrong?  
  
Alex had always been a very sensitive and empathetic individual. As a child, he cared for a hurt bird he found in his backyard. Although the bird died just two days after he found it, he wept for it as if he had lost his own pet. These sentiments were what brought him together with Maria and Liz. Yet for all his childhood feelings, nobody had gotten to Alex the way Isabel had. He could see right through her veil of pretension and see the vulnerable and loving person that hiding from hurt he couldn't imagine.  
  
He softly placed his hand on her chin and turned her face up to look at him. Her face was wet with tears.  
  
Isabel: Oh Alex...  
  
Isabel hugged Alex like he was her salvation, catching him by surprise. Actually, Alex was in shock. He had never seen Isabel lose control in such a public place. Something was gravely wrong.  
  
Alex: What's wrong? Please tell me.  
  
Isabel: (struggling to speak) It's Max... It's so horrible. Help me, Alex.  
  
Alex: How?  
  
Isabel grabbed Alex by the wrist and practically dragged him out of the building.  
  
Alex: Whoa! We're going to be late for sixth period!  
  
Isabel: I don't care! I need to get away from here.  
  
She didn't stop until they arrived at Alex's little Toyota Corolla.  
  
Isabel: You're driving.  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Despite his concerns, he took off, not knowing where they were heading. If Isabel was this distraught, he knew it was something important. No matter, if she had asked him to jump from the school's roof, he would have asked feet or hands first.  
  
PART IV  
  
Liz, much like the other Roswellians, was lost in thought. An honor student and practically a brown noser, she found herself distracted and inattentive all day. What a waste of a day to go to school and come out without learning anything. And where was Maria? Liz had looked, but couldn't find her all day.  
  
More importantly, where was my mind all day?! But Liz knew exactly where it was, it was replaying the scene at the pod chamber, over and over again. She could still remember Max's exact words, how she felt when he held her. This was something she hadn't felt since Future Max turned her world upside down. How could he give her the responsibility of a whole world?  
  
She hadn't really thought of the implications of having a relationship with Max. Was their love greater than the lives of the whole world? The good of the many outweigh the good of the one. Ugh! She felt like she was some sort of Vulcan. She instinctively touched her ears, expecting to feel the prick of spiky ears, but instantly felt silly for doing it. She knew that keeping her emotions out of the equation was the only way she could control herself, but she also knew that she was only repressing feelings that could consume her. How many people are given the chance at true love only to be forced to reject it?!  
  
Tess interrupts Liz's contemplation.  
  
Tess: Hey Liz. I've called you three times already.  
  
Liz: Oh, Tess. Sorry, I was just distracted.  
  
Liz hadn't even noticed all the hubbub around her, classmates heading in all directions now that the school day was over. She didn't think to hang out with anybody recently. Maria was still a little pissed off at her for going out with Sean and Alex was off following Isabel with his tongue licking the ground she walked on. No time for them! And Max was off limits. She didn't want any more of her emotions getting the best of her. Professing her love was definitely not the way to evade him.  
  
Tess: So, any plans?  
  
Liz: No, not really.  
  
Tess: Good. I had nothing else to do either. Kyle's back to playing football. I don't understand how Buddhism and cracking heads can work together.  
  
Liz: Yeah, Kyle was always good at smacking his head on things.  
  
Tess and Liz share a laugh. How rare that these two women would speak to each other, much less share a jocular moment. But they don't realize how much they share.  
  
Tess: Need a ride?  
  
Liz: Why not?  
  
As they walk to Tess' SUV, Liz can't help but think more about the pod chamber. Max had told her that he loved her! God, that made her heart want to jump out of her chest, but she knew she shouldn't think... feel that way. He did go to Tess as well.  
  
Tess: Can't get it out of your head either?  
  
Liz: What?  
  
Can Tess read my mind?  
  
Tess: The pod chamber. I haven't been able to get it out of my head either. It just brought back a lot of feelings.  
  
Liz, despite her usual trepidation about Tess, perked up. Tess was going through the same thoughts as she was. Maybe she wasn't THAT alien after all.  
  
Liz: Yeah. Max just has that affect on us doesn't he.  
  
Tess: Admit it, we both love him.  
  
Liz became uncomfortable with this statement. Had Tess wanted to confront her about Max? How convenient that she be locked into her moving car, unable to escape.  
  
Tess: I'm not trying to put you on the spot, Liz.  
  
Was she reading my mind again?!  
  
Tess: Really. I just think that we've been skirting this for a long time. The whole freaking world knows that you still love Max. You made that clear in the pod chamber.  
  
Liz was unsure what to say. She didn't want to offend Tess, but she knew that she couldn't get around the topic either. I guess it was time that they had this talk.  
  
Liz: Yes, I still love Max, but I don't... I can't have a relationship with him.  
  
Tess: See, that's what has always bugged me. You love him, but you won't go out with him.  
  
Liz: It's complicated.  
  
Tess: I'm sure it is. Everything surrounding Max is and has always been complicated.  
  
Liz noticed that Tess said that with a degree of certainty usually reserved for someone who has known someone for a long time. What was Liz thinking! Of course Tess had known Max for a long time.  
  
Tess: I also don't get why you had to fake having sex with Kyle either?  
  
Liz: What! Uh... Did Kyle tell you?  
  
Tess: No, you just did.  
  
Liz felt so stupid. She fell right into Tess little ploy and it was so obvious.  
  
Tess: I'm sorry I fooled you like that, I just didn't think that someone like you would give it up so easily. Most girls like you stay virgins till the wedding vows are made. I know the feeling.  
  
Liz: You do?  
  
Tess: Yeah. Back home-home, when I was the equivalent of a teenager, I remember not wanting to give it up until I found the right guy and got married.  
  
Liz: To Max.  
  
Tess: To Max.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Liz's mind was filled with many scrambled thoughts. She had practically forgotten that Tess and Max HAD been married in their past life. She had always seen Tess as an outsider that was destined for Max, not someone who already had Max. Liz suddenly felt like the outsider. Maybe if she didn't get shot that day in the Crashdown, none of this would have happened. Max and Tess could renew their marriage and the world would be safe. She felt very empty thinking those thoughts.  
  
Tess: It was a beautiful day from what I could remember.  
  
Liz: What?  
  
Tess: My wedding day with Max. Maybe I shouldn't tell you.  
  
Liz: No, go ahead, I'd like to hear it.  
  
Tess: Well, we got married in a big building, probably our version of a church. There were so many people there, all dressed so formally. I can remember seeing Max, he was so handsome. Touching his hand that day was so electric.  
  
Tess looked so contented to Liz, but Liz wasn't envious, she knew the feeling of loving Max Evans.  
  
Tess: We linked our thoughts together and I could see everything in his mind and he could see everything in me. I guess that's why I don't understand humans that well. With us, when you get married, you had to share everything with your partner. Here, how do you know that the one you love is the right person if you can't see what they're thinking?  
  
Liz could recall the visions she and Max used to share as well.  
  
Liz: I guess it's just a gut instinct. You have to build trust in different ways.  
  
Tess: You're right, but I'm still trying to figure it out.  
  
Liz: So, what else happened?  
  
Tess: We had a dance, just like they do here. I remember how he held me tight against him, how he twirled me around...  
  
Liz couldn't contain it anymore. She had repressed her feelings all these months, but the one thing she couldn't let go of was her future wedding with Max. She knew it was supposed to happen, but all she had was one dance with Future Max. Now she could see herself in Tess' place. She too had her dance, only to lose Max... to me! Liz began to cry.  
  
Tess: What's wrong?  
  
Liz: Nothing. I just got caught up in your story.  
  
Tess: You act like you just got married yourself.  
  
Liz: I was supposed to be.  
  
Tess: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Liz: Max and I... we were supposed to get married in the future.  
  
Liz couldn't believe what she was saying, but somehow, she felt it was right that Tess knew the truth. They both loved Max and they both have been/are to be married to him.  
  
Liz: The reason I knew about the granolith was because I've seen its power. It transported Max back from 2014 to Roswell just a few months ago.  
  
Tess pulled the car over to the side. She knew that something big was coming.  
  
Liz: Future Max told me that I was going to marry him when we were both 18 at an Elvis Chapel in Las Vegas. But due to our marriage, the world ends because we drive you away.  
  
Tess: I... I... don't know what to say. I somehow knew that you and Max would eventually get married and I thought that I could live with that.  
  
Tess begins to cry softly.  
  
Tess: I can't believe this. I've never cried before.  
  
Liz: Tess, I'm sorry.  
  
Liz put her hand on Tess' arm, trying to comfort her. She couldn't help starting to cry again herself. What emotions were at play here? Liz felt a burden lift from her shoulders after finally telling Tess the truth. She did not realize it till then how much guilt and anguish she had felt hiding the truth from Tess. Even if it didn't absolve her for being some sort of home wrecker, she felt relieved. And along the way, she learned that Tess was more human than she originally thought.  
  
Tess: I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just a shock to me. You say I left. Part of me wishes I didn't especially if it means that it causes the end of the world. But part of me understands that the human... the emotional part of me must be getting stronger.  
  
Liz: There's nothing wrong in being human.  
  
Tess: I know, but so much of me is alien, that I don't want to admit I have human feelings and weaknesses. But now I can see in you that there are advantages in being more human.  
  
Tess manages a small smile through her tears. Something clicks in Liz. She doesn't quite understand it, but Tess just seems different to her. Here's someone who she hated for such a long time. She had been her rival... her enemy for so long that she didn't realize that the person underneath her hatred was someone in the same situation as she was in. But instead of hating her, Tess was even more controlled about her emotions. She understood her place in my world even if Liz didn't understand her's.  
  
Tess: Thanks for telling me. Look at us, two girls weeping over the same guy!  
  
Tess leans over and hugs Liz tightly. They form a new bond today, a bond of heartbroken, but strong women. Liz though realizes that Tess is more than just her new friend. She has never noticed before how Tess is much like Max: caring, loyal, and loving. But she is also not like Max: she's straight forward, assured, and not emotionally impotent.  
  
Tess and Liz slowly release their long embrace. Liz looks into Tess eyes. They are big and blue as the ocean after a storm. Liz can feel herself getting lost in Tess' gaze. What's going on? She doesn't understand the urges that are coming from her gut, but they are unmistakable.  
  
Slowly, Liz closes her eyes and feels the soft brush of Tess' warm lips on hers. She can taste the saltiness of their intermingling tears. Everything just feels perfect right there with Tess. She can practically see the green skies of Antar.  
  
PART V  
  
This is the life, no books, no rules, and no stupid chemistry. Michael was deep in thought on his third video of the day, kicking back, drinking a couple of beers. Who cares that it's only early afternoon. With his legs up on the coffee table, he sat back ready to do a body count on one of his new favorites: Gladiator. Michael wondered, maybe I was a studly gladiator back home; that would explain my powers, my bravado... His bigheaded imagination is interrupted by knocking on his door.  
  
Michael: (looking at his watch) Finally! It's been more than 30 minutes.  
  
After fetching some bills from the kitchen counter, he opens the door, expecting his pizza with extra sauce, pineapples, and hot peppers.  
  
Michael: So what's the damage?  
  
He stops and realizes that it is not the delivery guy, but Maria, who is visibly sobbing. What the hell did I do this time? She didn't have a recital today. I didn't set any plans to meet with her at school. I know I didn't forget a birthday or anniversary.  
  
Before Michael could do anything else, Maria throws herself at him.  
  
Maria: Oh, Michael, it was horrible.  
  
Michael realizes that this is something more than any delinquency he had ever committed.  
  
Michael: What's wrong?  
  
Michael brings Maria into the apartment and closes the door. They sit on the couch, Maria never releasing her grasp from Michael's chest. She continues to sob, finding solace in his arms. Michael does his best to comfort her, stroking her hair, caressing her back.  
  
Maria: Ow!  
  
Michael: What! What did I do?  
  
Maria: It's not you. I just hurt there.  
  
Michael: Tell me what happened.  
  
Maria: I... I, sort of, had an accident this morning.  
  
Michael could tell that she was not telling him the whole truth.  
  
Michael: What kind of accident?  
  
Maria: I fell down.  
  
Michael: Then why are you so upset?  
  
It is only now that Michael notices her right sleeve bulges out at the right arm and elbow.  
  
Michael: What happened to your arm?  
  
Maria only whimpers in response. Why was she being so timid, so scared to answer his questions? He only wanted to help. What the hell happened?! Only then did Maria slowly remove her sweater. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that it wasn't good. Struggling, she finally got the right sleeve off to reveal a huge swath of gauze and bandages, soiled with blood covering most of her mid arm. Michael is stunned, he doesn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation.  
  
Before he can do anything, Maria slowly turns to reveal her back. He can see that at the site where he touched her back was a large black and purple bruise. After turning to face Michael again, Maria broke into a new wave of tears.  
  
Michael: You didn't just fall, did you?  
  
Maria shook her head.  
  
If she hadn't just fallen, it meant someone made her fall. He could feel his blood beginning to boil.  
  
Michael: Who did this to you?  
  
Maria: (through her tears) I don't think he meant it. We got into an argument.  
  
Why was she defending this guy? Can't she see that he assaulted her?  
  
Michael: Just tell me who did this.  
  
Michael's voice couldn't hide the anger that was welling in him. He couldn't help it, some piece of shit bastard hurt his girlfriend... HIS girlfriend!  
  
Maria: It... it was Sean.  
  
Michael: God damned bastard! I knew he would be trouble.  
  
Michael could barely contain himself now. He stood up hoping his anger could better flow out of his body if upright, but the exact opposite was happening, he was getting more and more pissed.  
  
Maria: Please don't do anything crazy!  
  
Michael: (returning to her side) How can you say that?! He attacked you!  
  
Maria: I know...  
  
Maria sobs made Michael realize that his actions were only traumatizing her more. He couldn't leave this alone, but he had to take care of Maria first.  
  
Michael: Fine, I'll take care of Sean later. I have to get you to Max so he can heal you.  
  
Maria: No.  
  
Michael: Why not?  
  
Maria: I don't need that kind of healing right now.  
  
Maria again hugged Michael. He felt comfort in her words and her touch as well. Maria, beaten and battered, came to him and wanted him to heal her. So he had the power to heal as well, not the same way Max did, but in his own way. That felt really good, but he still wanted vengeance. Maybe it selfish for him to think that way, but someone had messed with his woman and he wasn't about to let him get away with that.  
  
PART VI  
  
How long have I been driving? I'm running low on gas now too. I know I'm with Isabel, but she hasn't said anything to me in over two hours now. If I hadn't convinced her to turn around we'd be in Santa Fe by now. But anything for Isabel right.  
  
Alex: So, what do you want to do?  
  
Isabel: I don't know.  
  
Alex: Do you want to talk? You said something about Max at school.  
  
All Alex got was more silence. Impulsively, he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He wasn't going to let her continue the silence.  
  
Alex: Okay, Isabel. I am your friend and I want to help you, but how can I do that if you don't talk to me.  
  
Alex can feel a nervous sweat forming on his brow as he confronts Isabel, but he knows it's for her own good.  
  
Isabel: I'm sorry. I've been acting like a spoiled brat and I've been taking advantage of you.  
  
Alex: (nodding) Uh huh!  
  
Alex notices her hesitation, but he is more than patient. Anyway, looking at Isabel is not what he calls punishment.  
  
Isabel: It's something that's been bothering me for a while now. I want it all to be just a bad nightmare, but I know it really happened.  
  
Alex: What happened?  
  
Isabel: I... I... Have you ever felt that you had no control over your own life. Like you're just a puppet?  
  
Alex knows exactly how it feels to not have control over your own life. Ever since he learned about the four aliens in Roswell, his life has been a constant roller coaster. How many people can say they know about extraterrestrials, skins, dupes, and more? However, if not for the aliens themselves, he would never have met Isabel. It was not an easy bargain, but one he would take any day of the week.  
  
Alex: I know the feeling.  
  
Isabel: I'm tired of it. I have no home, no place to go. I'm so alone.  
  
Alex: You'll always have me.  
  
Isabel: Thanks Alex. You've always been there for me.  
  
Alex and Isabel hug. Alex has a sudden thought.  
  
Alex: Isabel, you do have a place that was made just for you, the pod chamber. I have some camping gear in the trunk. We could just hang out there, away from everybody for a while.  
  
Isabel: You're right, Alex. Maybe that's where we should go.  
  
Alex: Let's do it!  
  
Alex is ecstatic. Not only did his idea make Isabel seem happier, but it also meant more alone time with her. With a new burst of energy, Alex pulled back onto the highway. Alex notices a black Nissan in his rear view mirror. Wasn't that there before? Whatever, probably just my imagination.  
  
PART VII  
  
Max felt out of sorts. Ever since he woke up from his "dream," his whole world was turned upside down. Could he trust Isabel anymore? Ever? Was Nicholas telling the truth about Vilandra? Why would his mother send Isabel with him to Earth if she knew how he died? He had so many questions without answers. He needed to confide in someone. Max didn't want to talk to any of the other "non-aliens." They didn't need to know about Isabel anyway. Michael was too temperamental to listen to what he had to say. And although he was feeling warmer towards Tess, he was not yet ready to confide in her.  
  
Subconsciously, Max found his way to the alley beside the Crashdown, just underneath Liz's balcony. Max could have found the spot next to the fire escape with his eyes blindfolded.  
  
Max: Liz! Liz!  
  
Max is surprised to get no response. Liz is usually sitting on the deck at this time. There's never been a time when he did not get a response. He considers it, but decides not to climb up without permission. Liz is not his girlfriend anymore, not after what she did with Kyle, but he still thinks of her as his friend, maybe the closest one he will ever have.  
  
Max circled around to the front and entered the Crashdown. He found Mr. Parker at the cash register.  
  
Mr. Parker: Evening, Max. Sit anywhere you like.  
  
Max: Thanks, Mr. Parker, but I'm not here to eat. I just wanted to talk to Liz.  
  
Mr. Parker: Oh. She didn't answer you because she already has a visitor.  
  
Max is caught by surprise. He didn't know that Liz's dad knew about their alley/deck rendezvous location. And who was this "visitor?"  
  
Max: Excuse me?  
  
Mr. Parker: Let me get her.  
  
Mr. Parker leads Max to the back room while he goes upstairs to fetch Liz. Max sits down to wait, but his mind can't stop working. So many things happened recently: finding out about Vilandra; his own sister's betrayal; being nearly killed by Nicholas; feeling new/old emotions about Tess...  
  
Liz: Max.  
  
Liz interrupts Max's thoughts. Did her dad already walk by? He really needed to get out of this funk.  
  
Max: Hi, I wanted to talk.  
  
Liz: Oh. Is it anything important?  
  
Max: I guess.  
  
Liz: Can it be another time? I'm busy right now.  
  
Max can feel a heavy burn in his chest. Liz has never turned him away when he came to her. They've been through thick and thin, life and death even. His world is going crazy! He tries to conceal his disappointment.  
  
Max: I heard you had a visitor.  
  
Liz: Sort of.  
  
Voice: (from upstairs) Liz, where do you keep scissors?  
  
Max recognizes the voice. Why is she here? What business does she have with Liz?  
  
Tess comes down the stairs holding a stack of pictures.  
  
Tess: Max. What brings you over?  
  
Max didn't like how she was so casual about being at Liz's place. He should be the one questioning her. And why was Liz prioritizing her over him? Max knew that that was a self-righteous and possessive thought, but he couldn't help it. He had to get out of there before they could notice his face flushing.  
  
Max: Nothing. I'm just on my way out.  
  
Tess: I hope not on my account.  
  
Max doesn't stop to reply, he just walks right out, right by Mr. Parker, right by the spot where he healed Liz, right by the chairs where many intimate thoughts and secrets were shared, and right out of the Crashdown.  
  
PART VIII  
  
Michael is driving Maria in the Jetta. They are headed into town to the arcade, knowing that that's where Sean spends most of his time.  
  
Maria wonders what Michael is thinking. He was so caring and loving to her when she abruptly showed up at his place. She knows he doesn't like it, but she knew no one else she wanted to be with after the morning's events. However, Maria also can tell that Michael is really mad.  
  
He's trying to hide it from me, but I know what's in his mind. I love that he wants to defend me, but I just don't want him to do something stupid. Enough stupid stuff has already happened today. I don't even know how I got through school today. I even avoided Liz because I didn't want her to know, at least not now. Why can't this day just never happen?! I wish that I had just kept my big mouth shut this morning. Why am I always looking to piss Sean off?  
  
Maria understands that she isn't thinking right either. She is blaming herself for something someone else did to her. No matter what she has done to someone, they didn't have a right to hurt her. Yet, she was not yet at a point in her recovery to accept that.  
  
Maria: You're not going to do anything dangerous are you?  
  
Michael: No. I just want to talk to him.  
  
The rest of the trip is spent in silence. What is there to talk about? Even though she knows it will be dangerous to confront Sean, part of Maria wants him to get his ass whipped. That would definitely help her morale.  
  
They finally arrive at the arcade. Michael pulls the car into a space just outside. They enter looking and easily finding Sean. He is playing a one-on-one fighting game rather animatedly. Guess that's where he learns his moves.  
  
Michael approaches him.  
  
Michael: We need to talk.  
  
Sean: (without looking up from his game) Go away, I got quarters on this game.  
  
Michael slams his hand onto the game console, causing Sean to lose his match.  
  
Sean: What the fuck!  
  
For the first time, Sean looks up to see Michael with Maria right behind him. He immediately takes on a more aggressive posture and attitude.  
  
Sean: What do you want?  
  
Michael: Let's talk somewhere else.  
  
Michael leads Sean out the backdoor of the arcade into an alleyway. Maria doesn't have good feelings about this. The last time she and Michael were in an alley, Max almost died and Michael almost got into a death match with Nicholas.  
  
Michael casually pulls some cash from his clip and tosses them at Sean's feet.  
  
Sean: What the hell's this?  
  
Michael: Take the cash. Then get the hell out of Roswell.  
  
Sean: You gonna make me.  
  
Michael: Don't fuck with me. I will not put up with your bullshit.  
  
Sean: And what if I don't?  
  
Michael: Then you'll wish your sorry ass that you did.  
  
Maria can't help feeling good that her Michael, her knight in shining armor, is defending her. On the other hand, she knows Sean won't go without a fight, and it scares her.  
  
Sean: All the stuff that happened between Maria and me is between us, only. We're family.  
  
Michael: I'm her family, not you. So make it easy on yourself, take the cash and leave.  
  
Sean: Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere. I have the right to be here. Mess with me and I'll do a number on you as well.  
  
Sean tries to leave, but Michael blocks his way back to the arcade.  
  
Sean: Get out of my way.  
  
Michael: Make me.  
  
Sean pulls out a switchblade from his back pocket and take a quick swipe at Michael. Michael evades quickly but is nicked on his right side. Blood slowly trickles from the wound as Michael goes down on one knee, clutching his hurt flank.  
  
Maria: Oh my God! Michael!  
  
Sean: (turning to Maria) Do you ever shut up!  
  
Before Sean can turn around, Michael jumps him and the two end up on the ground, struggling. Sean takes a stab at Michael, but Michael deftly blocks. With a quick head butt, he temporarily stuns Sean, but Sean quickly responds with a knee to Michael's already injured side. Michael crumples to the ground, groaning.  
  
Sean unsteadily arises and turns his attention to Maria. Maria can see the craziness in Sean's eyes. Sean approaches Maria menacingly with his bloodied blade. Maria is paralyzed with fear. She knew the alley was bad news. She can't believe she's going to die in a filthy, damp alley.  
  
Sean: You ruined my life, you bitch. Now you're gonna pay.  
  
Michael: NO!  
  
Sean is caught off guard by this sudden outburst. Michael is on his feet, holding his left hand to his injured side and his right arm outstretched. A great burst of white energy blinds Maria.  
  
When she regains vision, Maria can see Michael still standing with his arm extended, almost panting. Maria is petrified, but garners enough courage to turn around. She sees Sean's body laying on top of a trash heap, he's obviously dead.  
  
PART IX  
  
Alex: That should do it!  
  
Alex is finished laying out the camping gear inside the pod chamber. As he puts the final touches to the sleeping bags, Isabel comes in with a handful of CDs.  
  
Isabel notices that despite the rock floor, the sleeping bags seem very inviting. Maybe it was the supernatural glow emanating from the pod chambers that was making her feel better. Maybe it was the company she was with...  
  
Isabel: Thanks for doing all this for me, Alex.  
  
Alex: However I may serve the Princess!  
  
Alex makes an obviously ridiculous gesture of bowing to Isabel, which brightens Isabel's mood more.  
  
Alex: And for my lady, a hearty meal of chicken noodle soup and baked beans.  
  
Alex signals towards two small camping pots atop portable burners warming their supper.  
  
Alex: Please have a seat.  
  
Alex placed cushions on the ground for them to sit upon. Despite the surroundings, Isabel felt very pampered. It took only a few seconds after entering the pod chamber earlier that evening to make Isabel feel better. Something in there made her feel comfortable, sort of a home away from home for her. She remembered several times as a child when she would come here whenever she felt homesick, but homesick for what? She only had vague recollections of home and those that were clearest now were from Max's dream.  
  
NO! She would not think of THAT. She was here to enjoy time away from everyone except for Alex. He was the oasis in the desert that her life was fast turning into.  
  
Isabel: So how come there was all this stuff in your car?  
  
Alex: Remember going on that camping trip last year?  
  
Isabel: You mean when we went with our dads?  
  
Alex: Yeah. I never took the gear out of the car after we got back. Good thing my dad's really anal at things like packing.  
  
Isabel: Good thing...  
  
Isabel felt secure here with Alex. She started a CD playing softly with a touch of her hand then placed her head on his shoulder and chest. She could hear his heartbeat, which seemed to be going faster than it should be while just sitting. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable while she was getting more and more relaxed. One way to fix that.  
  
Slowly and wordlessly, Isabel leaned her face towards Alex. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the curve of his jaw upon her cheek. Their lips touched softly at first, then with increasing passion. In only moments, their arms held each other bodies, pressing them close together.  
  
Voice: Ain't that cute?  
  
Isabel and Alex were suddenly pulled from their temporary nirvana, by a rather familiar voice, only one tinged with a rough and tumble New York accent. Alex, facing the opening of the pod chamber, was first to see the interloper. He gave a grunt, of pleasure or disappointment, Isabel could not determine. Isabel carefully turned around, but she already knew who was behind her.  
  
Lonnie: Hey girl, think I wudda fuhgotten about ya.  
  
Isabel: What are you doing here?  
  
Lonnie: Lookin' to get ya outta this stinkhole of a town, though your pod chamber sure as hell beats the sewers.  
  
Alex: Isabel belongs here with her friends and family.  
  
Lonnie: Is that right? Is that what ya think Izzy?  
  
Isabel wanted what Alex had said to be true, but she already felt like an outcast in Roswell. Who could she turn to? Alex made for a wonderful companion today and would have for tonight, but she had to think of her future.  
  
Isabel: What do you suggest?  
  
Alex: (to Isabel) You cannot be seriously thinking of listening to this, this psychopathic version of, of yourself?!  
  
Alex looked sheepish after this last statement. Isabel could understand his sentiment. How could she trust her doppelganger, a woman who had tried to kill Max in New York? Wait! How was that different from her/me killing Zan in their past life as Vilandra.  
  
Lonnie: Me and you, together as a team. We don't need anyone else.  
  
Alex: Isabel, don't trust her! She tried to kill Max!  
  
Isabel: I know.  
  
Isabel looked Lonnie straight in the eye, almost entranced. She's just like me, only without all the hang-ups and fashion sense that I have.  
  
Alex stepped between Lonnie and Isabel.  
  
Alex: You are not going to take Isabel away unless you do it over my dead body.  
  
Lonnie: That could be arranged, Opie.  
  
With a wave of her hand Alex goes flying through the air and hits a far wall with a resounding thud. Isabel shakes herself alert as Lonnie comes up to her.  
  
Lonnie: Now, you can trust me. Why would I hurt ya? You're like a sistah to me. No. You and me, we're da same person.  
  
Alex: (slowly getting up) Don't trust her!  
  
Lonnie waves her arm again, this time Alex freezes in place, on one knee with one hand on the ground. Lonnie has paralyzed him.  
  
Lonnie: (to Alex) If I hear one more word from you Forrest, I swear the next thing to stop moving is your fuckin heart. (to Isabel) Now listen, I know you don't trust me yet. That's cool. I would be trippin too if I were in your damned stilettos. Damn girl, how can you walk in those things? Gotta get the boots, comfy and if some asshole gives ya shit...  
  
Lonnie demonstrates a vicious kick that if an offending man were to have been standing in front of her, would have dropped him like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Isabel could feel the pull of Lonnie. She offered freedom, independence, and disinhibition. These were things Isabel had always wanted but was too scared to pursue. This could be her opportunity.  
  
Isabel: If I went with you, what are we going to do?  
  
Lonnie: Shit, what else but to get back home, to Kivar.  
  
Isabel had heard that name before, the name of her past lover whom she could not recall. Was her love for him so great that she would kill her own brother and send her world into war?  
  
Lonnie: I know what you're thinkin. Our love for Kivar caused all the problems that are happening at home. Don't you think I feel guilty for that too? We are the same person after all. Look, do you think our dear brother wouldn't have done the same thing?  
  
Isabel: Do what?  
  
Lonnie: End the world because of love.  
  
Isabel imagined that Max would selfishly sacrifice a world for Liz. If he could have an affair with Liz, why couldn't she?  
  
Isabel: Fine, I'll go with you.  
  
Lonnie: Good, before we go, I gotta know one thing.  
  
Isabel: What's that?  
  
Lonnie: Where is the granolith?  
  
Isabel stopped dead in her tracks. Would she tell Lonnie the location of the granolith? Wasn't it enough that she was going with her already?  
  
Lonnie: Okay, cool. Don't tell me now. I know you're just getting to trust me. We'll take it one step at a time.  
  
Isabel felt great relief. She was ready to concede herself for the sake of learning more about Kivar, but she wasn't ready to turn over something as powerful as the granolith to Lonnie. Just not right now.  
  
Lonnie: (to Alex) And you Dopey, I don't feel like killin anyone right now, but since I can't have ya followin me and my girl here.  
  
With another wave, Alex is released from his paralysis, but is rendered unconscious and slumps to the ground. Isabel is truly regretful that Alex was put in such peril, but she did not have a choice. As Isabel and Lonnie depart the pod chamber, the CD that Isabel started earlier in the evening suddenly stops playing and clatters onto the ground.  
  
PART X  
  
All Max could think about was Liz and Tess. What was she doing at the Liz's place? And why did Liz put priority on Tess and not me?! Max knew that he was being selfish and possessive since Liz was not his girlfriend anymore, maybe never again. But Max could never shake the feelings he had for Liz, no matter how buried they were in his subconscious. He could have gone in circles in his mind all night if not for the rapping on his window.  
  
Max: What is it Michael?  
  
Max turns around and instead of Michael, he sees Maria, her face streaked with tears, outside his window. He opens it.  
  
Max: What's wrong Maria?  
  
Maria: It's horrible Max. We made a big mistake today and we need your help.  
  
Max: What did Michael do now?  
  
Maria: It's not his fault. Please, Max, you gotta come right now.  
  
Max could hear the urgency and desperation in Maria's voice. He had not heard that since last year when Valenti and Isabel haunted her to near submission.  
  
Meanwhile, at Michael's apartment, Michael was doing a poor job of trying to nurse his wound. A pool of blood was forming underneath him onto the floor. He was feeling more and more short of breath. Sean's body lay on the floor of the kitchen, hidden from plain view of the front door. The doorknob of that door began to turn. Michael, very wary of any intruders, weakly extended his right arm.  
  
The door opens revealing Maria and Max. Michael practically collapses on the couch.  
  
Maria: Oh Michael.  
  
Maria runs to Michael and holds him in her arms.  
  
Maria: Max, help him!  
  
Michael: How did this happen, Michael?  
  
Michael: (gasping) I got into a fight.  
  
Max: With whom?  
  
Maria: Ask questions later dammit! He's gonna bleed to death!  
  
Max realized the urgency now as Michael's condition continued to deteriorate rapidly right in front of his eyes. Max placed his hands on Michael's wounded side and closed his eyes. He could feel the rush of warm blood underneath his palms. In a matter of moments, Max healed Michael's wounds while seeing in his mind's eye exactly what had happened that day.  
  
Michael: So you know.  
  
Max: Yeah. I don't blame you.  
  
Max had seen and felt what Michael had earlier that day: the fear and pain in Maria, the resentment at Sean, and ultimately, the vengeful anger that led to Sean's death. The three of them now stood around the corpse of Sean.  
  
Maria: I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
Maria hugs Michael like a woman who's just gotten back a lover she had thought lost.  
  
Michael: (to Max) We have to clean up this mess.  
  
Max: Isabel or Tess can do a better job of it than any of us can later. We can't leave any trace of this. Did anyone see you come in with the body?  
  
Michael: No. We went around the back way.  
  
Maria: What are we going to do?  
  
Max: We have to hide the body somewhere where no one will ever find it. Maria, you're going to have to make up a story about Sean leaving town so your mom won't suspect anything. Can you do that?  
  
Maria: Yeah, I think so. I never meant it to go this far.  
  
Michael: None of us did.  
  
Maria: I'm so sorry Michael. I've made a murderer out of you.  
  
Michael: It was self-defense. He was going to hurt you.  
  
Maria begins a new bout of tears, but at least this time, Michael is right there to comfort her.  
  
Michael: So what now?  
  
Max: We're going to hide the body in the pod chamber. No one knows about it except us and if anyone finds it, Sean's body will be the least of our concerns.  
  
In the Jetta, Michael is driving with Maria riding shotgun and Max in the back. They are headed through the desert on the way to the pod chamber. Sean's corpse takes up the trunk. Maria is on the cell phone.  
  
Maria: Yeah, mom. He just up and took off after breakfast this morning. Said he felt like staying in one place was like jail and he had to roam the country or something. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye. (to Michael) I hate lying to my mom.  
  
Michael: You had to do it.  
  
Max: It was a necessary evil. And it worked out that your mom wasn't home when we went to get Sean's stuff.  
  
Max has his hand on a bag that contains all of Sean's few belongings.  
  
Michael: Hey, there's a car by the chamber.  
  
Maria: It's Alex's.  
  
Michael: What's he doing here?  
  
Max: Let's find out.  
  
They pull up next to Alex's car and proceed to unload their unpleasant cargo. Max comes around the other side of Alex's car and notices another set of tire tracks. Michael comes up next to him.  
  
Michael: Tire tracks.  
  
Max: Someone else was here. Let's go.  
  
Max and Michael carry Sean's body, wrapped in a blanket while Maria struggles up the hill with the bag. This is Sean's funeral procession. With little fanfare, they reach the entrance. Max places his hand on one of the rocks and the familiar iridescent glow of the handprint signals their entry. They enter and unceremoniously dump the body in a corner of the chamber. Maria follows, but places the bag gently next to the body.  
  
Maria: What happens when the body begins to decompose?  
  
Max: I'll take care of that.  
  
Max kneels down next to the body and places his hands over it. With some effort he passes them over the whole body. He has used his powers to change Sean's body.  
  
Max: That should keep it from at least smelling up the place.  
  
Michael: We're going to have to explain this to others.  
  
Max: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
  
From the other end of the chamber comes a grunt. Max and Michael turn, ready to attack whatever it may be that is lurking in the corner. But Maria sees first...  
  
Maria: Alex! Oh my God!  
  
Maria runs to Alex, who is just now returning to consciousness. Max and Michael are right behind her. Maria kneels on the floor and places Alex's bruised head on her lap.  
  
Maria: What happened, Alex?  
  
Alex: I couldn't stop her.  
  
Max: Who couldn't you stop?  
  
Alex: Isabel. She left with Lonnie.  
  
The other tire tracks! So Lonnie was here and kidnapped Isabel too. Despite all his hard feelings for Isabel, Max could only think to rescue his sister from the clutches of...  
  
Max: Where did Lonnie take Isabel? Did she hurt her?  
  
Alex: Ow!  
  
Alex cringes after a failed attempt to get up.  
  
Alex: The only one to get hurt was me. Isabel wanted to go with Lonnie.  
  
Max: What?! Why would she?  
  
Max realized from that morning exactly why Isabel would leave. Maybe if he wasn't so angry with her. What if he had just let the past be the past? But his dream, his vision wasn't something that he could just let go. Yet, he couldn't let Isabel be brainwashed by the likes of Lonnie. What if she were working with Nicholas?  
  
Max: The granolith! Michael...  
  
Michael: On my way.  
  
Michael quickly disappeared through one of the pod chambers, on his way to check the granolith.  
  
Alex: It's okay. Isabel didn't tell Lonnie about the granolith. Hey what's that thing over there?  
  
Alex pointed to the shroud encasing Sean.  
  
Maria: It's been a long, complicated day. Come on.  
  
As Maria helps Alex up, Max immediately goes to help out. Although it was only a little help, it made Max feel better. Any little thing would help, he thought. He didn't want to lose another person as he had just lost Isabel, Liz, and Tess, all in one day.  
  
THE END  



End file.
